Reflection
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Set at the end of Ice Age 4. Steffie is feeling a bit down, but can Ethan cheer her up with a little surprise? One shot (will most likely stay a one shot unless people wis for a continuation). Ethan/Steffie.


**Ok everyone, this is a Steffie/Ethan thing, just so you know. I saw them at the end pressed **_**really**_** close together and thought up this. Plus, it's pretty obvious Peaches crush on him kinda dies after he comments about her family, and I'm more of a Peaches/Louis supporter myself. Now don't get me wrong, I think both are kind of sweet, but if it were my decision (should they get together), I'd vote her and Louis. Sorry.**

After everyone boarded the ship, Ethan looked around, spotting Steffie. He walked up to the alpha female of their little 'posse' and stood beside her. "Peaches… she was pretty cool today, huh?"

Steffie's jaw tightened and she bit back a cold remark. She didn't have anything against Peaches _herself_, per say. She was actually very nice and kind of funny. It was her attraction to Ethan that she didn't appreciate. She'd had her heart set on him for three years, far before Katie and Meghan came and befriended her.

She knew better than to take it too fast, should she make him uncomfortable and scare the boy off. But now, it seemed she may have taken it too _slow_, leaving him fair game for the other female mammoth teenagers. She didn't dare tell the Meghan and Katie off; they were her only friends due to her pride and rather snobbish attitude.

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted begrudgingly. Because deep down, she had to agree. The way Peaches had swung around on that vine and knocked that horrible pirate captain away from her mother was amazing. She hated to think, that if it had been her own mother, Steffie wouldn't have been able to save her.

She felt threatened by Peaches- Ethan obviously thought she was a great person. And she could do a lot of things Steffie couldn't. She wasn't as brave as Peaches, or as agile, or as quick. They were equally gifted in good looks, however, but still.

"Steff?" he asked upon noticing the anger and remorse in her usually smooth, sassy, and confident voice. The regret. The upset. "What's up?"

She shook her head and turned away, not wanting him to see her wipe tears away with her trunk. She was sure she'd lose him to Peaches eventually- after the three years of ever hard work to get him to like her as _more_ than just a friend, as more than just some girl who cheered him on in the little sports he participated in with his other friends. "N-Nothin." She sniffled, cursing herself silently as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh hey, girl, don't cry." He said. She hated it when he called her that, just 'girl'. Like she was just an accessory to him. He, believing she was simply shaken up a lot more than she wanted to admit, patted her shoulder and gently flicked the salt water of her face.

He tilted her face up a bit. "What's the matter Steff? Still scared?"

"No!" she snapped indignantly, but she did nothing to pull away. She rarely had any glorious contact with Ethan, and was not about to spoil it.

"Bet you are. C'mere." He hesitantly took her trunk in his and led her to the edge of the ship, where it was still a bit wet, and she could see her reflection. "See that Steffie?" he tapped the area right next to the puddle, where her face stared back at her. "Y'know what I see?"

She shook her head. "What?" someone that acted confident and brave and invulnerable, maybe sometimes a little bratty, but was really sensitive and fragile and scared underneath. That's what she saw.

"I see…" he reached up and pushed her bangs away from her face. "Some really cute hair" she blushed, thankful all her fur could cover it up. "Really, really pretty eyes" grin spread on her face. "And the coolest smile on this earth."

Her face felt like it was on fire. "Ethan, I…" she didn't know what to say.

"Listen, Steff. I wanted to ask you… when we get to wherever we're going…" Steffie's amber eyes widened slightly and she blinked. "You wanna hang out?" her hope fell.

"Oh yeah, sure. Totally. I'll go tell the girls and-"

"No." he cut her off. "I mean _alone_. Just me and you?"

She looked taken aback, so shocked she could barely speak. "S-Sure. I'd… I'd _love_ to!" she prac tically squealed, before regaining her composure.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Good. I been wondrin if you'd like to for a while now."

"Oh…" how sweet! "Ethan…"

He smirked at her. "Pick you up at six?"

"Sure!"

Then the boat started moving, and they stood beside each other, holding trunks, standing very close together. Steffie caught peaches looking at them with an unreadable expression.

When she caught Steffie's eyes, she gave her a warm smile and nodded. Steffie smiled back. Maybe she and Peaches _could_ get along.

As they sailed toward their new destination, almost standing on top of the tiny pool of reflecting water, all it showed was their intertwined trunks, wrapped around each other.

A complete reflection.

**So, what'd you think? Cute huh? Well, at least I thought it was, and I enjoyed writing it. While I'm not a Peaches/Ethan fan, I'ma huge supporter of Steffie and Ethan. Review please!**

**And I don't own Ice Age.**

**Staying a one shot unless people **_**really**_** want me to continue.**


End file.
